Fury
by Chosen2007
Summary: This is the second pay per view of HBF, this stems from HBF: Second Month and 24: Wrestlemania for the Cash couple. Rose King, Shadow and Tower belong to me. 2% percent implied slash. There will be a controversy ending
1. Chapter 1

_Fury_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part One_

_**Stephanie announced the whole card, it would be Salina and O.D.B to meet silhouette and Christy Hemme and Michelle McCool, Beulah Versus Kong in a no DQ match, Sky, Love and Sara versus Ambition(Extreme Expose), Torrie Wilson and Sable, Rose King Versus Candice Michelle, Roxy and Rebecca versus Cash Money, Mickie James versus Gail Kim in a Hardcore match, Trish Stratus versus Beth Phoenix and Victoria versus Amy Dumas versus Melina. **_

_First match: _

_Roxy and Rebecca Versus Cash Money_

_Ashley walked slowly to the ring and Traci walked in first. Rebecca started with Traci she got technical on Rebecca, Ashley and Traci traded back and forth on Rebecca's leg. Ashley worked on the leg, Traci then worked on it, Rebecca was getting up, she was limping and Traci was working on the head with forearms. Rebecca got away, tagged Roxy, she hammered away on both of them. Roxy did her movements, Ashley forearm her on the way, Beulah came out with a kendo stick. She nailed Roxy with it and the bell rang. Roxy and Rebecca won the match, Beulah walked out, Stephanie walked in. She ordered the match to be restarted Rebecca was limping and Cash Money hit Bankrupt for the three count. Cash Money was tag-team champions. _

_Locker Room:_

_Mickie James was warming up, Saline came in, "Hey Baby girl." Saline said and Mickie responded, " Hey baby." "What I'm baby now." Saline said and MIckie gave her a kiss. Mickie smiled and left._

_O.D.B/Salina versus Silhouette versus Christy Hemme and Michelle McCool_

_Christy Hemme was being dominated the Mexican style of Shadow, Hemme tagged Salina, she and Shadow were well matched. Shadow tagged Michelle McCool, Salina and McCool used her height to dominate but the O.D.B was in. O.D.B and Michelle went back and forth. The Tower had enough went in the ring, double clothesline them both, Silhouette just dominated both teams and left the ring, it was a no contest. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Fury_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Two_

_**Velvet Sky, Angelina Love and Sara versus Ambition**_

_**Sara started the match, he knocked off Kelly Kelly, she played the power game with her and knocked off for a pin. The elimination match had it's first victim, Lena slowly walked into the ring, Sara smiled at Lena got out of the ring then ran back to the locker. Layla took it o Sky, Sky reverse it, they hit their combo with Love, "you're not beautiful" Layla was out, Torrie Wilson came in the ring and Sara came to the ring. Sara hit pouncing clotheslines, she tagged in and out to Sky and Love. They were beating Torrie Wilson's ass. Sable left the ring, Tammy formerly known as Sunny fought with Sable. Torrie Wilson got nailed with Sara's chokeslam, she then hit a triangle choke, it made Torrie bleed from the mouth like her husband does. She tapped, Sky, Love and Sara pitched a shutout. **_

_**Stephanie's office: **_

_**Beulah walked in, Stephanie said, "You know, I'm tired of everyone interfering, you're suspended for three weeks." Beulah smiled and said, "Ashley, I wandered where her husband is still nursing that bad back my husband gave him." Stephanie smiled and said, "Scratch that, next week, you will be in a No DQ match against Ashley Massaro." Beulah left. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fury **

_**By**_

_**Chosen2007**_

_**Part three**_

_**Candice Michelle Vs Rose King**_

_**Rose King came in the ring, the lights came out. Candice pounce in and ripped her jacket. They just attacked each her outside of the ring, the bell didn't sound. Candice took over in the ring, she stomped the hell out of her, she was ruthless and Rose grabbed the foot. Rose kicked her in the stomach, She spring up and she did a lot of groin kick. Rose ground her with grounded submission moves, Candice kept kicking back up and fighting, Rose kept grounding her then Candice fought harder. Rose went at her harder and Candice took the turnbuckle off. She smashed Rose's head on it, over and over. Candice kneeled down, Rose was busted open. Candice expected that, back and forth, back and forth they just nailed each other. Rose kept screaming and let out a big scream, she hit a power slam and then hit poison arrow. Rose got up and went for it again, Candice spring up then Rose adjusted and hit a reverse moonsault, Candice float over for the three. Candice won the series, Rose was shocked, Phoenix came in and attacked Michelle. Rose attacked Phoenix, she hit a kick, Roxy and Rebecca came out, Candice and Rose worked on the both of them. They were the only two left standing. Rose motion to Candice and pointed up, the lights blew off and came back on…..They were both gone. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fury **_

_**By**_

_**Chosen2007**_

_**Part Four**_

_**Kong destroyed Buelah and a awesome bomb later on a chair that Ashley laid out for her. Tommy Dreamer came out from the crowd, he cornered her, Vincent came out and kane Tommy. He then flew off the mat, he nailed a Dreamer Driver on the floor, pulled Ashley for a kiss then left.**_

_**Gail Kim Versus Mickie James.**_

_**Mickie came out with her hair wrapped with Kendo stick in hand. Mickie and Gail tried wrestling first, Mickie went psychotic beating the hell out of Gail over and over again. She even nailed the Ref. Mickie then set up a chair, she then took out a brace and put on her foot. Gail was ready and hit a flurry of offense, smashed a kendo stick on the head of Mickie was busted open on the top of her head. Gail had control, Mickie hit a reverse kick right on Gail's head. Kong, Roxy and Rebecca came out as they were about to hit the ring. Sara, Sky and love blocked the way. Mickie had control, Kong knocked Sky and Love out of the way. She had a stare down with Sara and the belt rung. Mickie had won the title and escaped through the crowd.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Fury _

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Five_

_Beth Phoenix was all ready in the ring and Trish Stratus walked in. Beth took the early advantage with the power game, Trish did her game with the speed and tried to break down the arm of Beth Phoenix. Trish tried a more ground attack to take the arm out of the equation, it was working. Beth was un-able to use the full weight of her arm as she went on the offense. However, it was effective. Beth worked on the back of Stratus, working it really hard and Trish was screaming in pain from it. Beth had to release as Trish went for the break. Beth had a bear hug on the back and lean her shoulder into it. Trish looked like she passed out but kept fighting Phoenix off and then she did, she hit a chick kick, It gazed the Glamazon, Trish hammered with everything she got, she hit her trademarks, she went for the Stratusfaction, it was countered to the double arm chicken wing and the drop. Beth then picked her up for the cradle Suplex and hit it. Beth won, Trish gave a great effort._

_It was main event time, Melina came in, Amy came in and the lady not to mess with came in. Victoria used her power to control the first part, Amy used her intenseness to show her strengths and Melina used her bitchiness to control the next part. There was one part where Amy did a moonsault on Melina from a ladder, Melina was out and Victoria hit Widow's Peak, Amy was out and Beulah came out from behind to kane Victoria. Beulah laughing, she laid Amy across to the body of Melina with Amy's stomach out and then put Amy's hand on Victoria dragging this masterpiece. All you heard was one, two and three. You see in Triple Threat rules, there aren't any. Beulah then took her kendo stick, she was about to smash Victoria again and Ashley stopped it. They shown a preview of the match next week, Peyton Brooks came out to help Beulah and then Traci came in it was brawl. It was then that Awesome Kong _

_came down, she awesome bomb all three members in the ring then took Cash Money and bomb them too. Beulah and Traci snuck out as Kong stood over all three. _


End file.
